


Alone, But Not Lonely

by TheWildWoods



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Time and Space - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Outer Space, Planets, Time Travel, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildWoods/pseuds/TheWildWoods
Summary: Time has us all wrapped around her finger. She bends us to her will and can blow us away like a candle flame with a single breath. This holds true for all in the whole of time and space- except for one.





	Alone, But Not Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Doctor Who thing I had bouncing around in my head. Hope you enjoy :)

Time burns through everything. It devours every creature, every planet, every star in its all-consuming maw. It delivers everything that has ever existed in the universe to a bleak, dark vortex of emptiness. In the end, that's where we all go. Be you a mighty conquerer, a simple peasant, or a foul beast, once the churning maelstrom of life has ended, the void is the final destination. Time will not have it any other way.

At the dawn of the universe, when everything was fresh and new, Time spun slowly, lazily. But still it burned. And in the final gloaming, it will continue to burn. When all else is gone and finished, the only thing left will be Time. Time existed before creation, and will continue to be long after the universe stops spinning. It is our one constant. It is eternal, infinite, without beginning or end. 

One being stands alone, unaffected by the ravaging of time. She stands tall in the eye of the hurricane, watching it destroy and rebuild and kill and birth the stuff of legends. And yet it does not touch her. There have been, are, and will be other immortals, but none like her. They are the lighthouses on a stormy coast, and she is the land. The salvation.

Eventually, everything she knows, loves, and hates will be washed away and forgotten. But she will remember. She will endure. Lifetimes will pass her by, and she will have lived a hundred thousand lives by the time everything else has gone. She is doomed to watch everything apart from herself die. Her only constant is Time.

She is alone, but she is not lonely. She has gotten to love and care for more people than anyone else ever has. She is never without a friend. She has helped and saved so, so many. If she were ever in need of help, all she need to do is ask, and hundreds would answer the call. She is loved all around the universe, in every galaxy.

She is alone, but she is never lonely.


End file.
